Toy Story Gang vs. Monster House
Toy Story Gang vs. Monster House is a new Halloween Movie. Summary The Toy Story Gang help a trio of children investigate the mysterious house that has been known to have been possessed by a dead former circus performer. Plot When the parents of 12-year-old D.J. Walters (who is hanging out with the Toy Story Gang) are away for the weekend, he is left in the care of teenage babysitter Zee. D.J. has been spying on his elderly neighbor Mr. Horace Nebbercracker, who scares away children and confiscates their belongings that land in his front yard. After D.J.'s best friend Chowder loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn, D.J. is caught attempting to retrieve it, but the enraged homeowner apparently suffers a heart attack and is taken away by ambulance. That night, D.J. gets phone calls from the house with no one there and eavesdrops on Zee's boyfriend Bones, who tells her about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife. Later, Bones sees his lost kite in the house's front door, but is suddenly devoured by the house while attempting to retrieve it. D.J. meets up with Chowder and the two investigate, but retreat when the house comes to life and attacks them. The next morning, schoolgirl Jenny Bennett sells Halloween candy and goes to the house; D.J. and Chowder rush out to save her before she gets eaten. Jenny promptly calls police officers Landers and Lister, who unfortunately don't believe the trio. The trio then consult Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, supposedly an expert on the supernatural. They learn from him that the house is a rare monster created when a human soul merges with a man-made structure and that it can only be killed by destroying its heart. Concluding the heart must be the furnace, the trio create and bring a dummy containing cold medicine taken from Chowder's father's pharmacy to the house. Before the dummy reaches the house however, Landers and Lister return, thwart their plan and arrest them after Landers discovers the stolen medicine inside the dummy. The house eats the two officers and their police car into which D.J., Chowder and Jenny have been shut. After the house falls asleep, the three begin exploring. In the basement, they find toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn as well as a door opening to a shrine containing the encased-in-cement body of Nebbercracker's late wife, Constance the Giantess. The house attacks the trio inside, to which they force it to vomit them outside by grabbing its uvula. Nebbercracker returns alive, revealing that Constance's spirit is within the house and that, instead of eating her, he had instead given her the happiest times in her life. As a young man, he met Constance, then an unwilling member of a circus freak show, and fell in love with her despite her obesity. One Halloween, as children tormented her due to her size, Constance tried chasing them away but lost her footing and fell to her death in the unfinished basement. Nebbercracker had finished building the house, knowing it was what she would have wanted. Aware that Constance's spirit made the house come alive however, he pretended to hate children in order to protect them. D.J. tells Nebbercracker it's time to let Constance go, but the house overhears this. Enraged, it breaks free from its foundation and chases the group to a construction site. Nebbercracker attempts to distract the house so that he can blow it up with dynamite, but the house notices it and attacks him. As Chowder fights off the house with an excavator, D.J. and Jenny climb to the top of a crane and D.J. throws the dynamite given to him by Nebbercracker into the house's chimney, causing it to explode and release Constance's ghost. D.J. apologizes to Nebbercracker for his losses, but Nebbercracker thanks the trio for freeing him and his wife from being trapped for 45 years. Later that night, children in their Halloween costumes line up at the site of the house where Nebbercracker, D.J., Chowder and Jenny return their toys to them. After Jenny's mother picks her up and D.J.'s parents return, Chowder and D.J. go trick-or-treating, which they earlier felt they were too old for. Those who were eaten by the house emerge from the basement. Trivia * Transcript *Toy Story Gang vs. Monster House/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Halloween Movies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures series